parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadgetlina
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina". It just appeared on YouTube on December 3, 2016. Cast: *Thumbelina - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prince Cornelius - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jacquimo - Peter Pan *Mother - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Hero - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Baby Bug - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gnatty - Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) *Li'l Bug - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Mrs. Toad - Shego (Kim Possible) *Mozo - Aladdin *Gringo - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Grundel - Jafar (Aladdin) *Berkeley Beetle - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Ann Possible (Kim Possible) *Mr. Mole - James Possible (Kim Possible) *Bumblebee - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Queen Tabitha - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *King Colbert - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Mrs. Rabbit - Kim Possible *Mr. Fox - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Mr. Bear - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Reverend Rat - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Good Witch - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) *Farm Animals - The Powerpuff Girls Characters, Ed Edd n Eddy Characters and Tangled Characters *Green and Blue Fairies - Tanya and Bridget (An American Tail) *Purple and Pink Fairies - Angelina and Alice (Angelina Ballerina) *Fairies - Various Rodents *Beetles - Various *Gnatty's Mother - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Berkeley's Friends - Various Thieves (Aladdin 2 & 3) *Romeo - Bolt *Juliet - Rita (Oliver and Company) Scenes: *Gadgetlina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Gadget Hackwrench *Gadgetlina part 2 - "Gadget Hackwrench" *Gadgetlina part 3 - "Soon" *Gadgetlina part 4 - The Rodents/Gadget meets Chip *Gadgetlina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Gadgetlina part 6 - Gadget gets Kidnapped *Gadgetlina part 7 - Gadget meets Shego/"On the Road" *Gadgetlina part 8 - Gadget meets Peter Pan/ Follow Your Heart" *Gadgetlina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Sultan and Aladdin mocks Jafar *Gadgetlina part 10 - Gadget meets Abis Mal/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Gadgetlina part 11 - Wart, Elionwy and Cody Tries to Save Gadget/Poor Gadget *Gadgetlina part 12 - Peter Pan ask for Direction/Chip searches for Gadget/Abis Mal and Jafar's Plan *Gadgetlina part 13 - Peter Pan asks for more direction/Chip gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Gadgetlina part 14 - Gadget meets Ann Possible *Gadgetlina part 15 - Gadget and Ann Possible meets James Possible/"Sun" *Gadgetlina part 16 - James Possible's Tunnel/James Possible's Proposal *Gadgetlina part 17 - Jafar's Next Plan *Gadgetlina part 18 - "Marry the Mole" *Gadgetlina part 19 - Gadget sees Peter Pan *Gadgetlina part 20 - Wart, Elionwy and Cody saves Chip *Gadgetlina part 21 - The Wedding/Jafar and Abis Mal crashes the Wedding *Gadgetlina part 22 - Happy Endings *Gadgetlina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Movies/TV Shows Used/Video Games Used: *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *TUFF Puppy (2010) *Meet the Feebles (1989) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999) *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) *Tangled (2010) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *An American Tail (1986) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Angelina Ballerina (2002) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Mickey Mouse Shorts (1935) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Fantasia (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Kim Possible (2002) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Space Jam (1996) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Wombles (1973) *Nellie the Elephant (1990) *Paddington (1975) *The Trap Door (1984) *Muzzy in Gondoland (1986) *Viva Pinata (2006) *The Muppet Show (1976) *Dumbo (1941) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) *Ovide and the Gang (1987) *Danger Mouse (2015) *Hop (2011) *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *The Nut Job (2014) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *Zootopia (2016) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Hercules (TV Series) (1998) *Bolt (2008) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Fish Hooks (2010) *Fraggle Rock (1983) *Minions (2015) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *Home on the Range (2004) Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof of TheBluesRockz. *This is the only movie-spoof to use no full parts and the only movie to show no same parts as the other YouTubers. *''The Return of Jafar'', Aladdin (TV Series), The Lion King, and Thumbelina were released in 1994. *Both An American Tail and Thumbelina were directed by Don Bluth. Gallery: Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie